generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Generator Rex
Generator Rex is an American animated television series for Cartoon Network and is created by Man of Action. John Fang of Cartoon Network Studios serves as supervising director. It is based on the comic M. Rex, published by Image Comics in 1999. The series follows a young, amnesic teenager named Rex who fights with an organization called Providence, whose sole purpose is to deal with an EVO war caused by the Nanite Event. To stop this war, Rex must unlock the secrets of his past with the help of his friends and teammates. Technique *Language: English *Release date: 23 April 2010 *Runtime: more or less 26 min *Techniques used: 2D computer *Process: Color *Category: TV series *Target public: 12-15 years Episodes Cast Principal cast * Troy Baker - Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Agent Weaver, Roswell * Grey DeLisle - Dr. Rebecca Holiday, Zag RS, Girl EVO, Co-Pilot, Rhodes, Diane Farah, Isabella, Violeta Salazar * John DiMaggio - Bobo Haha, Skalamander, Architect, Jungle Cat EVO, Pete Volkov, Robo-Bobo Haha, Two-Headed EVO (Michael), Hunter Cain (2nd Time), Dark Figure, Rath, Providence Agent, Huckster, Vostok * Wally Kurth - Agent Six, Captain Calan * Daryl Sabara - Rex Salazar * Tara Sands - Circe * Fred Savage - Noah Nixon * Freddy Rodriguez - Dr. Caesar Salazar * J.K. Simmons - White Knight * Hynden Walch - Breach Additional voices * Carlos Alazraqui - Drill Instructor Hutton, Dos, Lansky, Reynaldo, Senor Muchado, Rafael Salazar * Dee Bradley Baker - Stork Evo, Foulmouth, Two-Headed EVO (Gabriel), Principal Rothberger, Diamondhead, Humungousaur, Lodestar, Big Chill, Fourarms, Upchuck * David Barrera - Mayor Esteban * Maria Canals - Valentina * Dante Basco - Tuck * Jeff Bennett - Peter Meechum (Season One) * Steve Blum - Sebastian, Leon * Corey Burton - Septimius Severus * Joe Casey - Shades * John Cena - Hunter Cain (1st Time) * Lacey Chabert - Goggles Girl, Jojo * Greg Cipes - Sly * Jim Cummings - Trey * Olivia d'Abo - Five * Felicia Day - Annie * Jack DeSena - Lance, Rand * Robin Atkin Downes - Dr. Hodgson, Reddick, Sir Anthony Haden-Scott, Ship Captian * Sandra Echeverría - Beatriz * Greg Ellis - Gatlocke * Michael Emerson - Alpha Nanite * Quinton Flynn - Beau * Jennifer Hale - Black Knight * Mark Hamill - Quarry * Randee Heller - Donna * James Hong - Vendor * James Horan - Dr. Fell * Bob Joles - Egyptian Salesman * Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Gharun Set * David Kaye - Shocksquatch * Joe Kelly - McKelly * Tom Kenny - Mr. Buchiner, Fitzy Feakins * Maurice LaMarche - Valve * Phil LaMarr - Rombauer * Christian Lanz - Chiquito * Blake Lewis - Thump * Matthew Lillard - Serge * Yuri Lowenthal - Moss, Ben Tennyson, Upgrade * Jason Marsden - Skwydd, Lieutenant * Danica McKellar - Claire Bowman * Andy Milder - John Scarecrow * Shelley Morrison - Abuela * Rick Negron - Durango * Daran Norris - Coach, Burly Jock * Nolan North - Dr. Branden Moses, Security Guard * Rob Paulsen - Bouvier, Cap-Com, Providence Agent Jackson * Khary Payton - Pilot, Beasly * Luke Perry - Jacob * Vyvan Pham - Cricket * Kevin Michael Richardson - EVO Guard, Knuckles, Tripp * Marion Ross - Carmen, Determined Grandma * Duncan Rouleau - Dunky * Miguel Sandoval - Oso Maratelo * Steven T. Seagle - Beagle, Providence Agent * Will Shadley - Caleb * Bobby Soto - Federico * Kath Soucie - Mouse * Brent Spiner - Dr. Gabriel Rylander * Jennifer Stone - Beverly Holiday * Keith Szarabajka - Black Pawn Lieutenant * Fred Tatasciore - NoFace, Providence Tech * James Arnold Taylor - Video Kid * Frank Welker - One, IV * Rutina Wesley - Kenwyn Jones * Wil Wheaton - Peter Meechum (Season three) * Dave Wittenberg - Instigator Crew Director(s) *Rick Morales *Chris Graham *Sam Montes *Seung-Hyun Oh Supervising Producer *John Fang Producer *Ryan Slater Art Director *Nollan Obena Writer(s) *Rob Hoegee *Paul Giacoppo *Scott Sonneborn *Tad Stones *Alexx Van Dyne *Marsha F. Griffin *Eugene Son *Man of Action Original Music Composer *Kevin Manthei Casting Director *Collette Sunderman Art Department *Pakin Liptawat - Background Designer *Art Morales - Background Designer *Eric Lloyd Brown - Prop Designer *Nora Murphy-Breden - Background Painter *Chu-Hui Song - Background Painter *Mike Inman - Background Painter *Sam Montes - Storyboard Artist *Fred Reyes - Storyboard Artist *Kirk Van Womer - Storyboard Artist *Arthur Nichols - Storyboard Artist Sound Department *Robert Crew - Foley Recording Mixer *Collette Sunderman - Recording Director *Robert Serda *Timothy J. Borquez *Eric Freeman *Tom Syslo Animation Department *Walter Gatus - Character Designer *Jose Lopez - Character Designer *Sunmin Image Pictures Co., Ltd. - Animation Production Series Film Editor *Jhoanne Reyes *Peter Tomaszewicz Music Department *Jimmy Schafer - Electric Guitar/ Bass/ Musician/ Etc. *Piper Manthei - Composer: Additional Music Other Crew *Donna Lau - credits *Brian E.S. Jones - Current Series Executive *Matthew Long - Production Assistant Awards Emmy Awards Won in 2010 for the episode "The Day That Everything Changed". *'Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation ' - Nora Murphy-Breden (background painter) *'Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation' - Chu-Hui Song (background painter) References *Generator Rex's Internet Database (IMDb) *Generator Rex's Annecy website Category:Real world Category:Episodes